Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments generally relate to input sensing and, in particular, to input sensing using a low-profile capacitive pointing stick.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, can include or be connected to various input devices for interacting with a user. Example input devices include keyboards, pointing devices, proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices), and the like. Both a pointing device and a touchpad can be used to provide input interfaces to the electronic device. For example, a pointing device and/or touchpad allow the user to move a cursor or other type of user interface indicator on a display. A “pointing stick” is one type of pointing device used, for example, with desktop and notebook computers. A pointing stick is a small analog joystick, usually disposed between the keys of a keyboard, which the user can manipulate to provide input to the electronic device. In some electronic devices (e.g., notebook computers), a pointing stick can be provided as an input option alongside a touchpad.